Des Teufels Tränen
by Alikema
Summary: Gut das es Euch gibt!
1. Die Kopfgeldjäger

Die Kopfgeldjäger 

Hermine reckte ihr Gesicht in die Sonne.

Die Schule war zuende, ihr Abschluss unter Dach und Fach. Nach den Sommerferien würde sie ein Studium an der angesehenen Zaubereruniversität in London beginnen.

Doch bis dahin hatte sie noch viel Zeit. Zwar war es ganz und gar nicht ihre Art, den Tag mit Faulenzen zu verbringen, doch einem solch heißen Tag wie diesem, da hatte sie sich mit zwei Fachbüchern an einen abgelegenen kleinen See verzogen.

Sie hatte sich einen dreiwöchigen Urlaub in Schottland von ihren Eltern zum Schulabschluss gewünscht und wollte alleine sein, um von den Schrecknissen des vergangenen Schuljahres Abstand zu gewinnen. Die strahlende Sommersonne und der wolkenlose blaue Himmel, ließen sie fast vergessen, was sie in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte. doch entgegen ihren guten Vorsätzen versank sie schnell wieder in Grübelei.

Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, die inzwischen in alle Winde verstreut waren.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch, öffnete ihr Bikinioberteil um sich den Rücken bräunen zu lassen, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich.

Libellen tanzten über dem Wasser, lieferten sich rasante Rennen in der Luft. Es roch nach frischem Heu und nach Sonnencreme.

In ihrer Badetasche lag ihr Zauberstab, den sie vorsichtshalber immer mit sich trug, auch wenn sie nicht mehr glaubte. ihn zu etwas anderem als für harmlose Zauber benutzen zu müssen.

Fast ein Jahr hatte es keine Todesserüberfälle mehr gegeben.

Alles war ruhig geblieben, nachdem sich die Wogen nach dem Mord an Dumbledore geglättet hatten.

Snape war verschwunden, Draco ebenfalls. Alles erschien ihr inzwischen so unwirklich, als sei es nie passiert.

Träge streckte sie die Arme nach vorne, genoss dass Gefühl der Sommerhitze auf ihrer Haut und überlegte, ob sie schon hungrig genug wäre um zum Abendessen zurück in ihre Pension zu gehen.

Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich zu erschrecken, so schnell krachte der Holzscheit auf ihren Kopf und ließ ihren sich kurz aufbäumenden Körper zusammensacken wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man zerschnitten hatte.

„Idiot!" raunzte ein großer grobschlächtiger Kerl den jungen Burschen an, der mit selbstgefälligem Gesicht auf Hermines Körper herabsah.

„Jetzt sieh dir an was du angerichtet hast, dafür zieht er uns mindestens 500 Galleonen ab."

Missmutig stieß er Hermine mit dem Fuß in die Seite und drehte sie damit auf den Rücken. An ihrer Schläfe war die Haut bis auf den Schädelknochen aufgeplatzt. Blut strömte aus der Wunde, versickerte in dem sandigen Boden unter ihrem Kopf.

„Du solltest sie nur KO schlagen und nicht verstümmeln. Wenn man nicht alles selber macht..."

„Ich wollte nicht dass sie sofort wieder zu sich kommt, wie die Kleine heute morgen!", gab der Jüngere entschuldigend zurück.

„Blödsinn!", konterte der andere. „Du hast dich einfach noch nicht unter Kontrolle! Aber jetzt sie zu, dass du sie fortschaffst. Wir werden sie heute Abend noch abliefern können."

„Was mag sie uns einbringen!", wollte der Bursche wissen während er sich Hermine über die Schulter legte.

„Er hat uns 2000 Galleonen versprochen, wenn wir sie unversehrt abliefern! Ich weiß ja nicht was er mit der Mieze vorhat, ist ja ein nettes Stück DNA, dass er bestellt hat!" Damit hatte er in Hermines Haar gegriffen und ihren Kopf hochgehoben um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Wenn du ihr nicht den Kopf zermatscht hättest, dann wäre sie echt ein netter Anblick, aber so...!"

„Jetzt mach mich nicht an sonder hilf mir lieber!"

Der Jüngere hatte inzwischen einen kleinen grauen und unscheinbaren LKW erreicht und wuchtete Hermine in den Laderaum. „Manchmal wünschte ich wir könnten auch zaubern wie dieses komische Volk, dann hätten wir nicht diese Schlepperei!"

Unsanft rollte er Hermines Körper weiter in das Wageninnere während der Ältere bereits den Motor startete.

Sorgfältig wurde die Wagentür verschlossen und das Fahrzeug setzte sich in Bewegung, holperte über die abseits gelegenen Wirtschaftswege bis zur schmalen Fahrstrasse und von dort aus immer weiter und weiter in nördliche Richtung, immer weiter hinauf in die Highlands von Schottland.

Hermine war mehrere Stunden bewusstlos. Als sie endlich erwachte, da brauchte sie noch eine ganze Weile um zu realisieren, dass sie sich in einem fahrenden Wagen befand.

Die Wunde an ihrer Stirn schmerzte fürchterlich und ihr war kalt, denn Sie trug nur das Unterteil ihres Bikinis. Ansonsten war sie nackt.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, plötzlich einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, dann war es dunkel geworden um sie. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihre Stirn ab und sie fühlte schockiert die zerfetzte Haut und das tiefe Loch in ihrer Stirn, dass bis auf den Schädelknochen ging. Sofort wurde ihr übel und sie erbrach sich heftig. Erschöpft lehnte sie an der Wand des Lkw, mehr liegend als sitzend. Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, als der Wagen endlich stoppte.

Es kostete viel Kraft aber sie begann sofort die Tür mit ihren Fäusten zu bearbeiten und dabei laut um Hilfe zu schreien. Es musste sie doch jemand hören.

Sie wurde auch gehört, jedoch leider nicht von Passanten wie sie gehofft hatte, sondern einer ihrer Entführer öffnete die Hecktür und brachte sie mit einem Faustschlag zum schweigen. Durch die Wucht des Schlages wurde sie quer über die Ladefläche geschleudert und blieb in ihrem Erbrochen liegen. Erneute Übelkeit überkam sie. Was ging hier nur vor. Ihre Entführer waren zweifellos Muggel.

Was wollten sie?

Lösegeld?

Ihre Eltern waren nicht arm, sie hatten ihr Auskommen, aber sie waren weit davon entfernt als ausgesprochen wohlhabend zu gelten. Die Zahnarztpraxis war noch mit Hypothekendarlehen beliehen, das eigene Wohnhaus noch nicht mal abbezahlt. Man würde kein üppiges Lösegeld erpressen können. Ob sie das Opfer einer Verwechslung geworden war. Aber es gab nur wenige Feriengäste in dem verschlafenen Ort und sie war die einzige junge Frau neben einer Handvoll Rentner und zwei Familien mit kleinen Kindern gewesen.

Inzwischen hatte sich das Fahrzeug wieder in Bewegung gesetzt.

Nach einer Weile hörte Hermine andere Motorengeräusche und bemerkte, dass das Auto wieder langsamer fuhr, dann ganz stoppte und langsam wieder anfuhr, nur um nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder anzuhalten. „Wir stecken in einem Stau!" fiel es ihr blitzartig ein und wieder begann sie mit all ihrer Kraft an die Blechwände ihres Gefängnisses zu schlagen. Sollten sie doch kommen und sie wieder zusammenprügeln. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch die Chance, von jemandem gehört zu werden, der dann die Polizei rief. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass der Fahrer wohl kräftig aufs Gas getreten hatte. Einige Augenblicke später bremste er hart.

Wieder wurde die Tür aufgerissen und diesmal kamen beide Männer zu ihr in den Laderaum.

„Du hast es nicht anders verdient!" herrschte sie der ältere an bevor er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige gab, die sie von den Füßen riss.

„Ich werde das Täubchen besser knebeln damit sie uns nicht verrät, wenn wir durch die Ortschaft fahren müssen!" damit sprang er aus dem Wagen und schien sich im Fahrerhaus zu schaffen zu machen.

„Warte mal!" brüllte ihm der Jüngere hinterher, „ich habe eine viel bessere Idee!" und mit diesen Worten fasste er Hermines Unterkiefer mit stahlharter Hand und zwang ihre Zähne auseinander. Entsetzt sah Hermine wie er mit der anderen Hand ein Schnappmesser zog. Das metallische Geräusch beim Aufspringen der Klinge zauberte einen sadistischen Glanz in die Augen ihres Entführers und noch bevor sie ihrem Entsetzen noch mit einem weiteren Schrei Ausdruck verleihen konnte, hatte er ihr mit dem Messer einen tiefen Schnitt in ihrer Zunge zugefügt. Er ließ Hermine los, die auf die Knie sank und dem Sturzbach Blut, der nun aus ihrem Mund quoll mit schreckensweiten Augen ansah.

Statt etwas zu sagen oder auch nur ein lautes Geräusch zu machen, schaffte sie nur noch ein gedämpftes Gurgeln. Sie spürte, dass ihre Zunge mindestens zur Hälfte durchschnitten war.

Der Geschmack und Geruch von Blut, nahm ihr endlich das Bewusstsein.


	2. Das Geschenk

_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_

_vielen Dank für die ersten Reviews und fleißigen Hits._

_Eure Alikema_

**2. Das Geschenk!**

Während Männer den biologischen Vorteil genießen, ob wahnsinniger Schmerzen in tiefer Besinnungslosigkeit verweilen zu dürfen, so bewirkt die genetische Disposition bei Frauen eine schonungslose Auseinandersetzung mit dem Schmerz. Zum Gebären geboren und geschaffen, sind Frauen dazu verdammt, schlimmere Schmerzen zu ertragen zu können als jeder Mann.

So konnte Hermine sich nicht lange in der Bewusstlosigkeit erholen, sondern musste bald der Wirklichkeit erneut die Stirn bieten.

Ihr war kalt, kälter als zuvor.

Erst spürte sie das Frieren, dann den Schmerz in ihrem zugequollenen Kopf, dann hörte sie das Wimmern und Schluchzen.

Sie war nicht alleine in dem kargen Raum, dessen Umrisse sie schemenhaft im Dämmerlicht erkannte.

Neben ihr auf einer Matratze hockte ein verschrecktes Mädchen, jünger als sie, zierlicher als sie, und wie sie neidlos erkannte, wesentlich hübscher als sie.

Als das Mädchen bemerkte, dass Hermine wieder bei Bewusstsein war, da kroch es auf allen Vieren zu ihr herüber und suchte ihre Nähe wie ein verschrecktes Tier.

„Was habe die mit uns vor?", schluchzte die Kleine. „Ich habe doch nichts getan, niemandem habe ich etwas getan!"

Hermine hätte ihr gerne geantwortet, doch ihr Mund war zugeschwollen und jede Bewegung der Zunge verursachte Höllenqualen.

Deshalb streichelte sie ihr nur tröstend durchs Gesicht. Sie hatte eine absurde Befürchtung, wer hinter der Entführung stecken könnte, getraute sich aber nicht den Gedanken zuende zu spinnen.

Das Mädchen kuschelte sich an sie, was Hermine als angenehm und tröstend empfand. Dadurch war ihr wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so kalt.

Leider hatten sie nicht lange Gelegenheit, sich gegenseitig durch ihre Nähe zu beruhigen, denn die Tür wurde aufgerissen und vier ihr unbekannte Männer stürzten herein. Man verband ihnen die Augen und fesselte ihre Hände, dann schleppte man sie fort.

Das Gebäude schien so gut wie gar nicht möbliert zu sein, denn ihre Schritte hallten und die wenigen Worte die von den Männern gesprochen wurden, warfen ihr Echo einen scheinbar endlosen Gang hinunter.

Doch nach einigen wenigen Metern wurden sie in einen Raum hineingestoßen. Die Binde über ihren Augen verwehrte Hermine die Sicht und diente gleichzeitig als provisorischer Verband für die tiefe Platzwunde.

Die Akustik hatte sich deutlich verändert.

Obwohl ihre Augen verbunden waren, war sie sich der Präsens von mehren Menschen bewusst. Sie hörte schnarrende Atemgeräusche, das Scharren von Füßen auf dem Boden und das leise Rücken eines Stuhles.

Mit ihren Armen versuchte sie wenigstens die Nacktheit ihrer Brüste zu verbergen. Das Mädchen neben ihr schluchzte leise und Hermine vermochte nichts Tröstliches zu sagen. Ihr Mund war zugeschwollen und sie konnte ihre eigene Angst nicht leugnen.

Die kalte Stimme, die sich plötzlich erhob, schien die Luft um sie herum zu vereisen.

„Wie ihr seht, meine Getreuen, stehe ich zu meinem Wort und ich werde heute anfangen, die Besten unter euch zu entlohnen Leider ist eines meiner Geschenke nicht gänzlich unversehrt geblieben, aber es ist nichts, was nicht zu reparieren wäre."

Hermine hörte sich langsam nähernde Schritte und das Mädchen neben ihr, schrie gequält auf. Anscheinend wurden ihm gerade neuerliche Schmerzen zugefügt.

„Seht euch dieses feine Muggelblut an!", hörte Hermine die kalte Stimme sagen. „Nicht fähig mit Magie nur etwas Wasser zum Kochen zu bringen, doch ein Mund so süß und ein Körper so betörend, dass er jedes Männerherz zur Raserei bringt."

Das Mädchen quiekte verschreckt und Hermine realisierte einen Windzug und einen dumpfen Schlag, der sie annehmen ließ, dass ihre Leidensgefährten niedergeschlagen worden war.

„Lucius mein Freund, nimm diese Geschenk als Lohn für deine Dienste und deine Treue. Mögen dir die fleischlichen Freuden mit diesem jungen Muggelmädchen eine kleine Entschädigung für deine Zeit in Askaban sein."

In Hermines Kopf setzte sich in Millisekunden das Puzzle komplett zusammen, dessen Einzelteile sie bereits seit Wiedererlangen ihres Bewusstseins zusammenfügen wollte.

ER war es. Voldemort! Und aus seiner Ansprache konnte sie schließen, dass seine Todesser bei ihm waren. Trotz ihrer gefesselten Hände riß sie sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Augenbinde vom Kopf.

Ihr rechtes Auge war nun komplett zugequollen, doch mit ihrem Linken blinzelte sie ins trübe Licht, versuchte die schemenhaften Gestalten auszumachen, die sich an den Tischen um sie herum befanden.

„Crucius!"

Der leise gemurmelte Fluch haute ihren Körper von den Füßen wie das Bewusstsein aus ihrem Kopf. Der rasende Schmerz, der sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Nervenbahnen ihrer Haut fraß, erwies ihrem Geist die Gnade sich für wenige Momente in der trügerischen Ruhe der Besinnungslosigkeit zu erholen, bevor ein weiterer Zauberspruch sie wieder in die brutale Realität brachte.

Unfähig zu schreien, konnte sie ihn sehen. Einen in schwarz gehüllten großen Mann, ohne Haare, mit schlangenhaften Zügen und geschlitzten Augen. Sie hätte ihn erkannt, auch wenn Harry ihn nicht in seinen Erzählungen tausend Mal beschrieben hätte. Kälte und Grausamkeit entströmten seiner Aura und waren schlimmer als jeder Albtraum, schlimmer als jede Furcht die sie jemals verspürt hatte. Es war ihr, als blickte sie dem Teufel persönlich ins Antlitz.

Sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger hob ihr Kinn an, sie spürte seinen langen Fingernagel in ihrer Haut, zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Du nun noch ein geeignetes Geschenk für meinen treuen Gefolgsmann bist, kleines Schlammblut. Mit deiner Zunge vermagst du vorerst keinen Mann verwöhnen und dein Anblick ist eher abstoßend als anziehend." Mit diesen Worten drehte er Hermines Kopf prüfend hin und her.

Eine dunkle Gestalt trat neben Voldemort und fixierte sie mit bösen, dunklen Augen.

„Ich nehme sie trotzdem, Mylord!"

Voldemort ließ Hermines Kopf abrupt los, was sie wegen ihren entkräfteten Zustandes etwas zusammensinken ließ.

Mit etwas Erstaunen in der Stimme wandte er sich der dunklen Gestalt zu.

„Du hast Besseres verdient, aber wenn es Dein Wunsch ist, dann nimm sie Dir, Severus mein Freund!"

tbc


	3. Wundpflege

_Hallo und vielen Dank für die freundliche Aufnahme hier!_

_Es ist schön, für Euch schreiben zu dürfen! Danke!_

**3.Wundpflege**

„Nimm sie Dir, Severus mein Freund!"

Hermines Welt begann sich zu drehen, drehte immer schneller und schneller und wurde zu einem Strudel, der sie mit sich riss und verschlang.

_Nimm sie Dir!_

Drei Worte die in Hermines Kopf wie ein Echo hin und hergeworfen wurden und den körperlichen Schmerzen unsägliche Ängste hinzufügten.

Am Boden liegend blickte sie aus ihren zugeschwollenen Augen zu dem Mann empor, den sie schon zu ihrer Schulzeit gefürchtet hatte. Snape! Er erschien ihr größer als damals, dunkler, böser und in seinen Augen reflektierte sich das Flackern des Kerzenlichtes und verlieh ihnen einen sadistischen Glanz.

Hart fasste er sie an den Haaren ihres Hinterkopfes und drehte ihr Gesicht ins Licht. Die Haut um die unversorgte Wunde spannte sich und quetschte einen schmalen Rinnsal getrübten Wundsekretes hervor. Der neuerliche, brennende Schmerz trieb ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„So schweigsam, Granger?", schnarrte er.

Hermine öffnete den Mund doch statt ihm eine wütende Antwort entgegenzuspucken, vermochte sie nur ein blutiges Gurgeln hervorzubringen.

Hart packte Snape sie am Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. Hermines gequälter Schmerzenslaut entlockte den Anwesenden schadenfrohes Gelächter.

Kalt betrachtete Snape den aufgequollenen, zerfetzten Klumpen Fleisch, der einmal Hermines Zunge gewesen war. Mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln ließ er sie los und wischte angewidert ihren blutvermischten Speichel von seiner Hand.

Voldemorts eisige Stimme ließ das Gemurmel der anderen Todesser abrupt verstummen.

„Severus, mein Freund, ich sagte Dir, sie wird Dir in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht viel Freude bereiten können. Laß mich Dir ein anderes Geschenk machen!"

Snape hob ablehnend die Hand, nur halb, um seinem Gegenüber noch den gebührenden Respekt zu beweisen.

„Danke Mylord, aber für meine Zwecke wird sie keine Zunge brauchen! Es ist einerlei wie sie aussieht."

Voldemort lachte hart. „Du hast Recht, vom Kopf abwärts scheint sie noch intakt zu sein!"

Sein wissender Blick fuhr über Hermines nur spärlich bekleideten Körper.

Instinktiv wollte Hermine von den Männern wegkriechen.

Das rote Licht, welches den von Snape ausgesprochenen Schockzauber begleitete, nahm sie nicht mehr wahr, sondern wurde durch einen sanften Schlaf geschützt, ehe sie ein erneuter Cruciatus von Voldemort traf.

Sie erwachte auch nicht, als Snape ihren wehrlosen Körper einige Stunden später nicht sehr umsichtig auf eine Pritsche wuchtete.

Kopfschüttelnd begann er Hermines Körper zu untersuchen.

Er entfernte ihre Bikinihose und warf sie ins Feuer. Die würde sie bei ihm sicherlich nicht mehr brauchen. Er beschloss mit der Versorgung des Kopfes anzufangen. Die rechte Seite war geschwollen und stark deformiert, die Platzwunde an der Stirn bereits infiziert.

Er spülte sie einige Male aus, tupfte ihre Stirn ab und strich etwas seiner Heilsalbe auf die Verletzung. In maximal 2 Tagen würde diese Wunde verheilt sein.

Der Schnitt in ihrem Mund machte ihm mehr Gedanken. Mit spröden Fingern drückte er Hermines Kiefer auseinander. Die Zunge war tatsächlich bis über die Hälfte durchgeschnitten.

Am schnellsten würde es heilen, wenn er das Mädchen in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit be- lassen würde. So käme sie nicht in die Versuchung, sprechen zu wollen oder oft zu schlucken.

Er stöhnte innerlich. Das würde ihm viel mehr Arbeit bescheren als er zunächst angenommen hatte.

Er stand auf um sich noch weitere Arzneimittel aus seinem Labor zu holen. Nun war er doch extrem übellaunig. Dieses verquollene Geschöpf dort in der Dienstbotenkammer würde ihm einige Tage Ungemach bereiten, bevor es ihm zu irgendetwas nützlich war.

Aber er hatte unbedingt die Granger haben wollen. Nicht wie Voldemort annahm, um an ihr seine primitiven sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu stillen, so wie es Lucius Malfoy zu tun pflegte, nein, sein Interesse an Hermine war wissenschaftlicher Art.

Er beabsichtigte einige neue Tränke an Hermine auszuprobieren, die teilweise so komplex waren, dass er auf die Mitarbeit der Testperson angewiesen war. Er wollte sie an die Belastungsgrenze seelischer und körperlicher Folter führen, ihre Angst schüren aber mit Hoffnung auf ein gnädiges Ende bei Kräften halten.

Warum die Granger?

Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihren jungen und kräftigen Körper.

Sie war erwachsener geworden, nicht mehr so unreif wie noch in der sechsten Klasse. An den richtigen Stellen war sie fülliger geworden und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war auch ihr Gesicht ganz hübsch gewesen, wenn man geneigt war, die etwas zu großen Schneidezähne zu übersehen. Doch für das was er mir ihr vorhatte, da war es einerlei ob sie hübsch oder hässlich war. Einzig ihr Verstand sollte funktionieren. Umso ärgerlicher, dass sie ausgerechnet einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte. Doch anhand ihrer Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit beim Todessertreffen, war Snape guter Hoffnung dass ihr Gehirn die Verwundung schadlos überstanden hatte.

Gemächlich schlenderte er durch die düsteren Gänge des alten Gutshofes, den Voldemort ihm für die Zeit des Stillhaltens zugewiesen hatte. Sämtliche Todesser hielten sich im ganzen Land verstreut in alten Muggelbehausungen verborgen. Manche waren luxuriös und modern untergebracht, andere bevorzugten so wie er den Schutz alter Gemäuer und das Ambiente der Vergangenheit.

Er hatte hier alles was er brauchte. Das Gebäude bot mehr als ausreichend Platz für seine Vorhaben, es verfügte über eine beachtliche Bibliothek und geräumige Keller, in denen er sein Labor und seine Vorratsräume eingerichtet hatte. Zu ebener Erde gab es die Küche und andere Hauswirtschaftsräume, sowie die Dienstbotenkammer, in der Hermine nun lag.

Nach Süden erstreckte sich der herrschaftliche Salon mit der angrenzenden Bibliothek und der riesige Speisesaal, den Snape so gut wie nie nutzte. Warum sollte er sich auch allein an einer acht Meter langen Tafel niederlassen. Er verschwendete nicht viel Zeit für Mahlzeiten.

In der Regel aß er während seiner Arbeiten im Labor ein Stück Brot und trank einen leichten Landwein dazu..

„Ob die Granger wohl kochen kann?" sinnierte er, während er einige Heilpflanzen in einem Mörser zerstieß.

Solche Mädchen wie wuchsen behütet auf und wurden von den Müttern in diesen Dingen unterwiesen, überlegte er und bei dem Gedanken an saftige Braten und zartes Gemüse bekam er erstmalig seit langer Zeit wieder Appetit.

Spontan beschloss er, ihr sämtliche Küchenarbeiten zu übertragen. Der Gedanke in ihre eine Dienstmagd zu haben, gefiel ihm. Doch zuvor musste er für ihre Genesung sorgen.

Er fügte etwas Alraunensud den Kräutern bei. Die Mixtur würde ihre Zunge schnell wieder zusammenwachsen lassen. Snape erinnerte sich an ihr nervtötendes besserwisserisches Geplapper während seiner Unterrichtsstunden und für den endlosen, unbarmherzigen Augenblick einer Sekunde, dachte er über die komplette Entfernung ihrer Zunge nach, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Nachdem er den Trank in eine Phiole gefüllt hatte, begab er sich zurück in Hermines Zimmer.

Sie war wach, als er den karg eingerichteten Raum betrat.

Hermine hatte auf ihrer Pritsche ganz an die Wand gedrückt, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen im Versuch, ihre Nacktheit zu verbergen.

Ihr Blick verriet Snape Angst und Abscheu zu gleichen Teilen.

Mit einem Griff in den Schrank förderte Snape ein grobes weißes Nachthemd und eine derbe Decke hervor, die er vor Hermine auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

Eilig und ohne auf eine weitere Aufforderung zu warten, zog sich Hermine das Nachthemd über.

Snape besaß nicht genug Anstand, seinen Blick dabei von ihr zu nehmen.

„Trink das!", raunzte er unfreundlich und hielt ihr die Phiole hin.

Eine Stimme in Hermines Innern verriet ihr, dass es besser war, Snapes Wunsch zu entsprechen, genauso wie es besser sein würde, bis auf Weiteres alles zu tun, was er verlangte.

tbc


	4. Flucht, erster Versucht

**4. Flucht, erster Versuch**

Gehorsam setzte Hermine die Phiole an ihre Lippen und augenblicklich spürte sie eine wohltuende Linderung der Schmerzen sowie ein angenehmes Kribbeln.

„Du wirst jetzt schlafen!" Snape beugte sich über sie und breitete nachlässig die Decke über ihr aus.

Hermines Augenlider wurden binnen Sekunden schwer und ein heilender Schlaf bemächtigte sich ihres Bewusstseins.

Snape stand noch eine Weile vor ihrem Lager und betrachtete sie, dachte an seine Studien und sein Vorhaben.

Dann zog er sich in seine Bibliothek zurück und schlug eine altes, in Runen geschriebenes Werk auf. Doch ganz konnte er sich nicht auf seine Lektüre konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu Hermine Granger zurück.

Ärgerlich über sich selber legte er das Buch wieder aus der Hand und starrte auf den brennenden Kerzenleuchter neben seinem Sessel. Die friedlich abbrennenden Kerzen mochten ihn nicht besänftigen und seine Unruhe wuchs, bis er sich ruckartig erhob und beschloss, nochmals nach seiner... seiner... ja was war sie eigentlich? Gefangene, Patientin, Sklavin, Bedienstete, Versuchskaninchen?... zu sehen.

Hermines Schlaf währte tief und ruhig, als er die Kammer betrat. Seit sie von dem Trank betäubt in die komatöse Besinnungslosigkeit gesunken war, hatte sie nicht auch nur einen Finger rühren können. Snape zog die Decke von ihrem Körper und sein Blick glitt von plötzlichem Besitzerstolz erfüllt über ihren Leib, verweilte einen Moment an den Rundungen ihre Brust und ihrer Hüften und blieb dann letztlich an ihrem Gesicht hängen.

Prüfend drückte er ihre Kiefer auseinander und kontrollierte den Schnitt in der Zunge. Obschon er den Heiltrank selber kreiert hatte, verwunderte ihn das Ergebnis und die Geschwindigkeit der Heilung. Die Zunge war binnen weniger Stunden abgeschwollen, die Wundränder schienen sauber und wenn er sich nicht gar zu sehr täuschte, hatte der Schnitt begonnen wieder zusammenzuwachsen.

Die Wunde auf Hermines Stirn war sauber und wirkte auch schon lange nicht mehr so ungesund wie noch vor wenigen Stunden..

Mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Untersuchung begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer und löschte mit einem kleinen Wusch seines Zauberstabes, sämtliche Lichter und Kerzen im Haus.

Der Gedanke an Hermine und seine geplanten Studien hielt ihn noch einige Minuten wach, dann gierte auch sein Körper und Geist nach Schlaf und hüllte ihn in einen sachten Traum.

Weniger sanft und sacht wurde Hermine tags drauf von Snape geweckt.

Rüde zwängte er ihr eine weitere Phiole zwischen die Lippen und flößte ihre eine Dosis des Heiltrankes ein, der sie wieder bis zum frühen Abend wie eine Tote schlafen ließ.

Als sie dann von ganz allein erwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und hungrig, gleichzeitig ausgebrannt und schmutzig. Sie sehnte sich nach einem heißen Bad oder wenigstens einer Dusche, nach etwas Essbarem und einem Tee.

Die kleine kahle Kammer, in der sie eingesperrt war, gebot ihr mehr oder weniger geduldig auf Snapes Schritte zu lauschen. Hermine war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch an die Tür zu schlagen um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und sich aus Furcht vor dem Tränkemeister unter dem Bett zu verkriechen. In diesem Zwiespalt der Gefühle, musste sie sich selber unentwegt die Frage stellen, weshalb sie hier war. Weshalb hatte Snape sie haben wollen? Das er ihren Körper begierte konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Es gab mit Sicherheit attraktivere Frauen, die er anregender fand als sie. Was war es also? Würde sie den Mut finden ihn zu fragen, alsbald ihre Zunge den Dienst nicht länger verweigerte? Sie hatte keine Zeit sich dies länger zu fragen, denn der Klang von Snapes schweren Schritten ließ sie voller Angst in angespannter Haltung auf ihrer Pritsche verharren. Doch als seine dunkle Gestalt im Türrahmen erschien, da war ihre gefasste Haltung dahin. Unkontrolliert fing sie an zu zittern und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie hasste sich dafür, ihm diese Schwäche einzugestehen, doch sie fand sich nicht in der Lage, dem bohrenden Blick seiner Augen standzuhalten.

„Was ist los, Granger? Hast du deine Courage zusammen mit deiner großen Klappe verloren?"

Höhnisch grinsend war Snape nahe an sie herangetreten, umfasste mit der linken Hand ihren Unterkiefer und drückte seine Rechte gleichzeitig auf ihren Hinterkopf.

Prüfend drehte er ihren Kopf zum Licht hin, zwängte ihre Zähne auseinander um einen weiteren Blick auf ihre verletzte Zunge zu erzwingen.

„Wie bedauerlich! Spätestens morgen wird es mit deine Sprachlosigkeit vermutlich vorbei sein!"

Noch ein flüchtiger Blick auf die fast verheilte Stirnwunde und er gab Hermines Kopf wieder frei als würde er ein Fliege von seinen Händen verscheuchen.

„Du kannst dich innerhalb meines Hauses frei bewegen, bis auf wenige Räume, die dir magisch verschlossen sind!", schnarrte Snape. „Meine Wohnräume wirst du nur betreten, wenn ich nach dir rufe oder läute. Schlafen wirst du hier, essen darfst du in der Küche, aber nur das und soviel wie ich dir erlaube und wehe dir, du hältst dich nicht an meine Anordnungen."

Er stand drohend vor ihr und verschränkte gebieterisch die Arme vor der Brust, bohrte seinen Blick in die ihrige Augen und beschwor dort neuerliche Tränen herauf.

„Du hast mich verstanden?!"

Hermine nickte schwach und zwei Tränen rollten ausgelöst durch kleine Bewegung herab und über ihr Kinn, tröpfelten leise in den Stoff ihres derben Nachthemdes.

„Spar dir deine Körperflüssigkeiten auf, du wirst sie noch brauchen! Und wo wir bei dem Thema Flüssigkeiten sind, geh dich waschen, du verbreitest einen Geruch der mich beleidigt!"

Snape machte eine scheuchende Bewegung in Richtung Tür.

Eilig stand Hermine auf und tappte auf nackten Füßen an dem dunklen Tränkemeister vorbei. Auf dem Flur angelangt drehte sie sich nochmals fragend um. Snape war ihr langsam gefolgt und nur der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand hob sich wie in Zeitlupe etwas an und deutete auf die schmale Tür am Ende des Ganges.

In Anbetracht der kargen Ausstattung ihrer Kammer rechnete Hermine mit einem Holzbottich und einem Loch im Boden und war sehr erleichtert, als sie ein zwar spartanisches aber doch allen hygienischen Ansprüchen genügendem Badezimmer vorfand.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand sie bereits unter einem heißen Wasserstrahl und wusch sich das getrocknete Blut aus ihren Haaren, was ein zeitraubendes Unterfangen war, denn die tiefe Wunde hatte stark geblutet und ihr langes Haar komplett verklebt.

Trotzdem fühle sie sich anschließend ungleich viel besser. Traurig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie über keine frische Kleidung verfügte und in ihr verschmutztes Nachthemd zurück musste, wenn sie nicht nackt durch Snapes Haus laufen wollte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Badezimmertür einen Spalt breit und spähte hindurch.

Von Snape war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören, vor ihr lag nur der schummrig erleuchtete Gang, den sie zuvor heruntergehastet war. Die heiße Dusche hatte Hermines Lebensgeister wieder erweckt.

Sie wollte nach Hause und sie wollte etwas essen, und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie den Gang weiter hinunter, bog um die Ecke des Korridors und erreichte eine massive Holztür, die halb offen stand.

Eine alte Gutshofküche mit gemauertem Herd und Esse, mit an der Wand hängenden Töpfen und Pfannen, mit hölzernen und glatt polierten Arbeitsplatten und riesigen Vorratsschränken.

Aber vor allem war da ein großes Fenster, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Verstohlen zog sie an der Verriegelung und stellte entzückt fest, dass es sich leicht öffnen ließ. Kühle Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen, lockte sie, ihre Beine auf über die Fensterbank zu schwingen um sich beherzt in den Küchengarten herunterplumpsen zu lassen.

„Wie unglaublich blöde bin ich eigentlich?", dachte Hermine noch, als ihr Körper durch einen Zauber quer durch die Küche geschleudert wurde und sie schmerzhaft an den Ofen krachen ließ.

Das gleich fragte sie nur wenige Augenblicke später Severus Snape.

„Dachtest Du, du könntest einfach aus dem Fenster klettern und davon spazieren?"

Hermine versuchte eine Antwort zu nuscheln, aber ihre Zunge tat noch zu weh.

Snape packte sie am Oberarm und zerrte sie rüde zurück in ihre Kammer. An der Tür gab er ihr einen Stoß, der sie bis auf ihre Pritsche katapultierte.

„Gewöhne dich besser an die beiden Empfindungen die du von nun an täglich haben wirst, Granger. Hunger und Schmerz!"

Und mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür krachend zu und Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass das Abendessen offensichtlich für sie ausgefallen war.


	5. Rachegelüste

**5. Rachegelüste**

Welche Art Mann und Mensch war Severus Snape?

In den ruhigen Zeiten seines Schulmeisterdaseins war er bei Schülern wenig beliebt, von Kollegen gemieden aber von seinen Todessergefährten geschätzt worden.

Nun saß er, Severus Snape, in dem Salon seines Anwesens, vor der Welt verborgen, vom Lehrerkollegium gehasst, von den Schülern gefürchtet und selbst Voldemorts Schergen betrachteten ihn mit Herablassung. Und eine Hermine Granger, die um ihn und seiner Fähigkeit grausamen Dinge zu tuen wissen musste, hielt ihn für naiv und so tölpelhaft, dass jeder bei ihm ein- und ausgehen könnte.

Er schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Rotwein ein, dass seinen Geist besänftigen sollte.

Gedankenschwer betrachtete er die rubinrote Flüssigkeit, schwenkte sie sacht in seinem Kristallkelch und ergötze sich an dem Farbentanz, zu dem die Glasfacetten den Wein einluden.

Was war aus ihm geworden? Was war aus seinen Idealen geworden?

Nichts war von dem übrig was einst sein Handeln bestimmt und der Sinn seines Lebens war.

Wut begann durch seine Adern zu rauschen, geschürt durch Alkohol und das Feuer im Kamin.

Nichts war übrig, mit Ausnahme der Granger! Er war es sich selber schuldig, wenigstens ihr den nötigen Respekt beizubringen, wie sonst sollte er weiterhin mit ihr umgehen können? Lachen würde sie über ihn, wenn er ihr den Frevel durchgehen ließ.

Schwankend stand er auf. Die Hand, die sein Weinglas auf das Tischchen neben seinem Sessel stellen wollte verfehlte ihr Ziel und der Kristallkelch zerschellte auf dem Boden.

Sein Gang war schwer, vom Alkohol bleiern und unkoordiniert stolperte er durch die kalten Flure seines Gutshauses, bis er vor Hermines Kammer angekommen war.

Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er ihr überhaupt antun wollte, als er der Tür einen Stoß gab.

Knarrend gab sie ihm nach und gewährte ihm Einlass und den Blick auf eine verschreckte Hermine, die ihre dünne Decke angstvoll bis unters Kinn gezogen hatte.

Schwankend machte er zwei Schritte auf ihr Bett zu, verharrte um sie anzusehen, machte drei weitere Schritte und riss ihr mit einer einzigen Bewegung die spärliche Decke vom Körper.

Angstvoll zog Hermine die Knie an sich, schlang schutzsuchend ihre Arme um ihren Kopf.

Snapes rechte Hand krallte sich dennoch um ihren Hals und Nacken und zerrte sie vom Bett, schüttelte sie wie ein Terrier seine Beute.

Er war zu erzürnt um an einen Cruciatus zu denken, er wollte die Schmerzen die er ihr zufügte nicht nur mit seinen Augen sehen, er wollte ihren gepeinigten Körper in seinen Händen fühlen.

Eisern drückte seine Hand ihren Hals zu, bis ihr Atmen nur noch ein Röcheln war. Im schwachen Versuch sich zu wehren gruben sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Handrücken und hinterließen blutende Spuren.

Ihre Augen verloren sich in der Ferne, waren trüb an die Kammerdecke gerichtet, als er endlich seinen Griff lockerte und sie wie ein Insekt zurück auf ihr Bett schleuderte.

„Tue das nie-mals wieder!"

Genauso kalt wie leise klangen seine Worte, mit denen er sich von ihr zurückzog.

Hermine war es nicht möglich zu antworten. Zu sehr kämpfte ihr Körper noch mit der Atemnot, zu sehr war sie noch in Todesangst gefangen als dass sie etwas hätte erwidern können.

Die Tür schlug hinter Snape lautstark ins Schloss und gewährte Hermine eine trügerische Ruhe.

Snape indessen wankte zurück in seinen Salon, nahm einen neuen Weinkelch aus dem Regal und füllte ihn randvoll mit Rotwein. Ohne den Kelch nur einmal abzusetzen stürzte er die Flüssigkeit hinunter, schwankte zu seinem Sessel um dort stöhnend Platz zu nehmen.

Es ging ihm keinen Deut besser als zuvor und während er noch überlegte ins Hermines Kammer zurückzukehren um das Angefangene zu beenden, überkam ihn der Alkoholrausch und fesselte ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf.

tbc


	6. Frühstück

**6. Frühstück**

Severus Snape erwachte mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen, tränenden Augen und einem steifen Nacken.

Das Feuer im Kamin war über Nacht erloschen, ihm war kalt, die Beine ob der unbequemen Schlafposition eingeschlafen.

Unwillig richtete er sich auf, brauchte einige Minuten bis er auf die Füße kam.

Widerwillig schlurfte er ins Bad. Der viele Wein hatte seinen Stoffwechsel durchlaufen und wollte wieder hinaus. Zauberer hin oder her, soviel war er noch Mensch geblieben, dass ihm diese lästigen Gänge nicht erspart blieben. Eigentlich war dies schon alles, was an ihm noch menschlich war, überlegte er während er die Toilettenspülung betätigte und stöhnend zum Waschbecken wankte. Sein Gegenüber im leicht beschlagenen Spiegel grinste ihn hämisch an und pustete eine fettige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ekelhaft!" sagte er zu sich selber.

Dennoch, der Gedanke an eine heiße Dusche schreckte ihn mehr als dass er lockte, um seinen Kopf drehte sich noch die ganze Welt in seichtem Schwindel.

Stöhnend schleppte er sich in sein Schlafzimmer, fiel angezogen wie er noch war auf sein Bett.

Ihm war immer noch kalt. Fröstelnd zog er die Steppdecke über sich und schloss die Augen.

Er brauchte einen Kopfschmerztrank und einen starken, schwarzen Kaffee, in dieser Reihenfolge. Dummerweise war sein Labor magisch verriegelt und nur durch ihn mittels Zauberstab- und Spruch zu betreten. Aber in Anbetracht seiner körperlichen Verfassung fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, die steilen Stufen zu seinem Labor hinunter zu steigen ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, dem Schwindel erliegend Kopf voran gegen die stabile Eichentür zu stürzen. Also blieb ihm nur der Kaffee, die Küche war näher. Stöhnend richtet er sich wieder auf. Übelkeit übermannte ihn und er fiel zurück in die Kissen. Wieder drehte sich das Haus um ihn, er wurde die Achse seiner vier Wände und zahlloser Gedanken die ihn umschwirrten wie Bienen ihren Stock. Langsam erinnerte er sich an die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht, erinnerte sich an Hermine Granger.

„Wenn dieses dumme Schlammblut nicht in der Lage ist mir einen Kaffee zu bringen, dann schicke ich sie nach Askaban…" fluchte er lautlos vor sich hin, tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach der Klingel um diese pausenlos zu drücken. Solche Klingeln gab es fast in jedem Raum dieses alten Gutshofes. Schrilles Getöse erklang dann in der Dienstbotenkammer, in der Hermine nun aufgeschreckt durch das kreischende Gebimmel von ihrer Pritsche sprang.

Ihr war sofort klar, dass sie besser daran tat sich sofort auf die Suche nach Snape zu machen und so hetzte sie barfuß durch die kalten Flure, zögerte kurz bevor sie den Salon betrat, hetzte dennoch weiter und fand Snapes Schlafzimmer hinter der halb geöffneten Türe und ihn selber auf seinem Bett liegend.

„Kaffee!" schnarrte er harsch. „Schwarz, heiß und stark!" und Hermine machte auf dem Fuße kehrt und hastete in die Küche zurück. Sie fand den Kaffee in einer Metalldose neben den Herd, ein altertümliches Gerät zum Aufbrühen daneben.

Nicht lange und heißes Wasser floss blubbernd über die gemahlenen Bohnen und ließ sie ein

verheißungsvolles Aroma verströmen.

Hermine beeilte sich, Kaffeekanne und Tasse auf einem Tablett drapiert zu Snape zu tragen, welcher sie ungeduldig musterte. Diese war sich nicht schlüssig, ob sie das Tablett nur auf seinem Nachttisch abstellen sollte, oder ob es besser sei ihm den Kaffee einzuschenken und ihm die gefüllte Tasse zu reichen. Angesichts seiner abwartenden Haltung entschied sie sich für Letzteres, bemühte sich ihre zitternden Finger unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Snape nahm die Tasse mit einem unverständlichen Grunzen entgegen, schlürfte ungeniert die heiße Flüssigkeit und vergaß ob der Entspannung die ihm das Getränk bereitete, Hermine wie vorgenommen anzuherrschen. Daher dauerte es einige Minuten Hermines unschlüssigen Verharrens, bis er sich ihrer Gegenwart wieder bewusst wurde.

„Was lungerst Du hier noch rum, Granger? Hast Du nichts zu tun?"

Das ließ Hermine sich nicht zweimal sagen. Hastig verließ sie den Raum, flüchtete sich zurück in die Küche um dort keuchend auf die Arbeitsplatte gestützt zu verharren.

Sie erkannte sich selber nicht wieder. Warum nur machte ihr dieser Mann eine solche Angst?

Mehr als ihr Leben hatte sie nicht zu verlieren und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dem Tod ins Auge sah.

War es die unaussprechbare Grausamkeit, die ihm anhaftete? War es das Lauern seines Blickes, seine Unberechenbarkeit die sie schon als kindliche Schülerin gefürchtet hatte, oder war es das Ausgeliefertsein, das ihr Panik bescherte?

Wieder zwang sie ihren verschreckten Geist zur Ruhe, befahl ihm sich mit den Gegebenheiten auseinander zusetzen um die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Mechanisch begann sie die Schränke zu inspizieren, sich die Inhalte einzuprägen.

Töpfe und Pfannen hingen über der Esse, Porzellan und Bestecke waren auf der linken Seite, ein riesiges Arsenal exotischer Kräuter auf der rechten Seite der Küche untergebracht. In einem Wandschrank fand sie Eingemachtes in Regalen sorgfältig sortiert.

Räucherwurst und Schinken hingen von der Decke. Severus Snape schien es deftig zu mögen.

Als sie seine schlurfenden Schritte vernahm musste sie erneut gegen aufkeimende Panik ankämpfen doch sie schaffte es, sich zu beherrschen.

Snapes Erscheinung schien das Licht in der Küche zu dämpfen als würde er das Licht in sich aufsaugen. Er betrachtete Hermine aus rotgeäderten Augen die seinen exzessiven Alkoholgenuss des Vorabends nicht leugnen konnten.

„Ich werde einige Minuten in mein Labor gehen," knurrte er. „Dannach wünsche ich ein Frühstück, Rührei mit Speck, gebackene Tomaten, frischen Kaffee und Toast. Das ganze angerichtet im Speisesaal….."

Mit diesen Worten schlurfte er aus der Küche um dann im Gang zum Keller zu verschwinden.

Hermine schnaufte. Wie lang waren einige Minuten für Severus Snape? Wie bereitete man gebackene Tomaten zu und wo war der verdammte Speisesaal?

Sie entschied sich den Herd anzufachen um dann rasch den Speisesaal zu finden, den sie nicht allzu weit von der Küche entfernt wähnte. Tatsächlich fand sie ihn eine halbe Treppe tiefer im hinteren Teil des Gutshauses. Ein dunkler Holzboden, ein langer, massiver Holztisch an dem bequem sechzehn Person Platz haben würden, Lederstühle teils durchgesessen, ein Kamin und ein ausgestopfter Wildschweinkopf, der aus Glasaugen mürrisch von der Wand schielte. Mehr nicht! Fenster mit bodenlangen Samtvorhängen, muffig und düster, schluckten das Sonnenlicht. Wer wollte schon hier freiwillig frühstücken?

Zurück in der Küche war der Herd auf Betriebstemperatur. Unbeholfen wusch Hermine einige Tomaten und stellte sie in die Röhre, in einer Pfanne briet sie Speck an und zerschlug anschließend vier Eier um sie zusammen mit einem Schuss Milch sowie Salz und Pfeffer zu einer unappetitlich anmutenden Masse zu verrühren. In der Zwischenzeit waren die Tomaten in der Backröhre geplatzt. Tomatenmark rann blubbernd aus ihrer aufgeplatzten Haut und tropfte aufs Backblech neben den Toast, der inzwischen eine ungesunde Farbe annahm.

Verzweifelt kratzte sie die verkohlten Stellen ab, was offensichtliche Spuren auf dem Brot hinterließ. Dennoch versuchte sie alles einigermaßen appetitlich anzurichten und die verkohlten Stellen unter aufgeplatzten Tomaten und matschigem Rührei zu verbergen.

Just als sie alles auf ein Tablett geladen hatte und in den Speisesaal kam, erschien Severus Snape. Er sah erstaunlich frisch und ausgeruht aus. Seine Augen waren wieder klar, sein Gesicht zwar weit davon entfernt gesund auszusehen jedoch wieder mit menschlichen Zügen behaftet.

Diese entgleistem ihm jedoch beim Anblick des Frühstückst, das Hermine ihm mit mehr als ungutem Gefühl servierte.

„WAS-IST-DAS?" herrschte er sie an.

„Ihr Frühstück, Sir," wisperte Hermine verhalten.

„BITTE?" brüllte Snape so laut dass es in seinem Kopf schmerzhaft dröhnte.

Mit einer Gabel schob er die matschige Masse des Rühreis beiseite und fixierte den verbrannten Toast, stupste eine Tomate an die innerlich noch kochend mit leisen Pfeifen platze und in sich zusammenfiel.

„Ihr Frühstück, Sir!" wiederholte Hermine etwas lauter jedoch mit zitternder Stimme.

Aufseufzend lehnte sich Snape in seinem Stuhl zurück, musterte Hermine stumm.

„Geh, Granger, geh zurück in die Küche!" sagte er erstaunlich sanft.

„Vielleicht findet sich später etwas, für das Du besser zu gebrauchen bist!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und ihr eigenes Entsetzen gab ihr den Mut Snape anzusehen.

„Sir, bitte…. Professor Snape, was haben Sie mit mir vor?"

Snape faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch, fixierte Hermine mit eiskaltem Lächeln.

„Nun Granger, das wird davon abhängen wonach mir gerade der Sinn stehen wird!"

Er genoss die Wirkung, die seine Worte auf Hermine hatten, genoss die Beschleunigung ihres Atems genauso wie ihre schreckensweiten Augen. Er hatte Macht! Macht über Hermines Geist und ihren Körper und er würde es auskosten, beides zu zerstören.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Ein Freund zum Lunch**

Lucius Malfoy pflegte sich selten anzumelden. Für gewöhnlich stand er erhaben einfach vor der Tür und klopfte gelangweilt mit seinem Schlangenstock an die selbige.

Severus Snape hatte ihn erwartet. Jedoch nicht so früh, nicht heute.

Malfoy wurde durch junges Fleisch angelockt wie eine Fliege von einem fauligen Kadaver.

So war sein Pochen an die Pforte heute zwar zu früh, jedoch nicht gänzlich unerwartet.

Severus öffnete ihm selber, Hermine war ihm dazu noch nicht vorzeigbar genug.

„Lucius! Welche willkommene Überraschung an diesem tristen Mittag!"

Tatsächlich war sich Snape nicht sicher ob er Lucius heute schon ertragen konnte.

Der Alkohol saß ihm noch in der Leber und nach seinen geschwafelten Ausführungen stand ihm bei Merlins Bart nun gar nicht der Sinn.

„Severus, mein Freund! Ich war gerade in der Nähe und fragte mich, ob Du wohl einen Teller Suppe für mich übrig hättest?" Lucius lächelte alles andere als bescheiden.

„Ich denke Du bist eher auf meinen guten Portwein aus!" entgegnete Snape mürrisch und machte dennoch eine einladende Handbewegung.

Malfoy stolzierte an ihm vorbei und sah sich prüfend um. „Ehrlich gesagt war ich schon vor Stunden hier in der Gegend und habe dich aus Rücksicht auf deinen Morgenschlaf nicht aufgesucht!" Lucius lächelte schmierig und vielsagend. „Hoffentlich ist deine zweibeinige Wärmflasche inzwischen genesen….wobei Du sicherlich nur einige gute Tränke anwenden musstest um sie wieder benutzbar zu machen. Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

Mit unverhohlener Neugier war Lucius abrupt stehen geblieben und spähte den Gang hinunter.

„Sie arbeitet!" Snapes Stimme war teilnahmslos und mürrisch.

Lucius schmieriges Lächeln wurde breiter. „Natürlich, was auch sonst…!"

Ungeduldig komplementierte Snape seinen Gast in den Salon, bot ihm mürrisch Platz an.

Malfoy ließ ich mit wohligem Seufzer in einen der tiefen Sessel fallen, deren grüner Samt einen majestätischen Kontrast zu seinem silberfarbenen Gehrock bildete.

Wohlgefällig sah er sich um.

„Dein Stil hat mir nie sonderlich gefallen, Severus, aber deine Sessel sind zwar alt aber immer noch sehr bequem." Er klopfte mit seinem Stock leicht gegen seine Stiefel als wolle er seinen Worten damit Nachdruck verleihen.

„Dennoch…. Etwas mehr Innovation in Sachen Mobiliar wäre hier nicht unangebracht!"

Er rümpfte etwas die Nase, streckte seinen Arm aus und rüttelte an der Platte eines massiven Eichentisches als würde er erwarten dass dieser zu Staub zerfallen würde.

„Mir gefällt es!" antwortete Snape knapp. „Wenn es so… unangemessen ist, wieso bist Du dann hier? Al-ter Freund?" Snape hatte die letzten Worte zerkaut wie ein zähes Stück Fleisch.

„Nun," Lucius lehnte sich wieder bequem zurück, „ es ist so dass sich der Lord um dich sorgt!"

Snapes lupfte die Augenbrauen in seiner ihm so typischen Manier, entgegnete jedoch nichts sondern zog es vor abzuwarten. Der Lord sorgte sich nicht um andere, wenn er sich sorgte dann nur um sich selber.

„Er bat mich hier nach dir zu schauen um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir an nichts fehlt!"

Wieder klopfte Lucius abwartend mit seinem Stock an seinen Stiefel.

„Richte unserem Lord meinen Dank aus und meinen ehrerbietigen Gruß, mit fehlt es an nichts!"

Snape zog gleichgültig an der Klingeschnur ohne seinen Gast dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Einen Portwein, Lucius? Ich hoffe er ist nicht zu... altmodisch für dich!?"

Die Glocke schrillte durch den alten Gutshof und Hermine, die gerade auf Knien den Steinfußboden der Küche schruppte, schreckte auf, trocknete sich im Laufen noch die Hände an ihrer Kittelschürze ab und stolperte hektisch in den Salon. Als sie des Besuchers gewahr wurde, stockte sie in ihren Bewegungen. Ihr Blick flog haltlos zwischen Snape und Malfoy hin und her.

Lucius schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, als er Hermines sah und blickte strafend zu Snape hinüber.

„Hermine, ich habe einen Gast. Bringe bitte eine Flasche von dem 70ger Fonseca…. Und ziehe dich meinem Besuch entsprechend an. So wie Du aussiehst bist Du eine Beleidigung für unsere Augen und verdirbst die Süße des Weines alleine durch deinen Anblick!"

Hermines Gesicht verriet Ratlosigkeit, sie hatte nur die Kittelschürze, was in Merlins Namen sollte sie sich anziehen?

„In-dei-ne Kam-mer…so-fort!" zischte Snape böse in einem Ton, der keine Widerworte oder noch längeres Verharren duldete.

Hermine hätte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, hätte sie nur Schuhe an den Füssen gehabt. So konnte sie nur schnell fortlaufen und in ihre Kammer hetzen.

Es erstaunte sie kaum auf ihrer Pritsche ein hübsches Kleid aus grünem Leinen vorzufinden.

Es war bequem geschnitten, knielang und leicht ausgestellt, betonte Taille und Brust. Kaum angezogen schmiegte es sich magisch an ihren Körper, gab aber dennoch geschmeidig jeder Bewegung nach. Für ihre Füße fand sie außerdem flache Schuhe, schlicht, aus grünem Wildleder. Es tat gut wieder Schuhe an den Füssen zu spüren.

Das ungeduldige Kreischen der Hausglocke ließ sie in den Keller stürzen um im Lichte einer Kerze nach dem gewünschten Portwein Ausschau zu halten.

Hermine kannte sich mit Weinen nicht aus, jedoch hatte Snape seine edlen Tropfen akribisch nach Jahrgang sortiert, so dass sie bei den 70gern schnell fündig wurde und mit der Flasche im Arm in den Salon eilte wo sie atemlos vor den beiden Zauberern zu stehen kam.

Lucius musterte sie belustigt, schaute auf die Flasche und dann auf ihr erhitztes Gesicht.

„Und nun, Miss Granger?" fragte er bissig.

Hermines Blick flog zu Snape, der sie mürrisch musterte.

„Sir?" hauchte sie fragend.

„Sollen wir nun den Wein aus der Flasche trinken?" Kam Lucius ihm zuvor.

„Severus, braucht deine Dienerin bei allen Dinge eine besondere Anleitung?" fragte er anzüglich und ließ seinen Blick über Hermines Brüste gleiten.

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Lucius Gegenwart jagte ihr Angst ein. Er war als gewalttätig bekannt, aus seiner Neigung zu sehr jungen Frauen hatte er nie einen Hehl gemacht.

Ungeduldig riss ihr Severus du Flasche aus der Hand und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.

„Wir lassen es dich wissen wenn wir dich brauchen!" knurrte er.

Hermine zog sich eilig zurück während Severus den Wein entkorkte und sich und Lucius einschenkte.

„Genau das meine ich!" Lucius hatte ein Weinglas ergriffen und schwenkte die Flüssigkeit nun vor seinen Augen, observierte den rubinroten Tropfen mit Kennerblick.

„Ein besonderer Jahrgang!" Severus nickt zustimmend.

Belustigt zog Malfoy einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Ich sprach nicht von dem Wein, alter Freund! Ich sprach davon dass Du offensichtlich nicht richtig mit deiner Sklavin umzugehen weisst!"

Snape verzog mürrisch das Gesicht.

„Auf was willst Du hinaus, Lucius. Sie genügt mir, sie erfüllt ihren Zweck!"

Malfoy lachte kurz auf.

„Ach tut sie das? Sie erfüllt ihren Zweck? Das wird dem Lord nicht gefallen dass sein Geschenk lediglich seinen Zweck erfüllt!"

Lucius nippte an seinem Wein, ließ ihn geräuschvoll über seine Zunge rollen.

„ Er schenkt dir nicht eine Jungfrau damit sie ihren Zweck erfüllt, sie sollte dir Spaß bereiten!"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Snapes linke Augenbraue nach oben geschnellt. Nur kurz jedoch nicht kurz genug um von Lucius Malfoy unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Er lachte amüsiert auf.

„Du wusstest es nicht, habe ich Recht?"

Snapes Miene war wie aus Stein gemeisselt.

„Natürlich!" gab er kurz zurück. „Es war unerwartet aber nicht unwillkommen!"

Snape war nicht umsonst ein Meister der Okklumentik, er konnte seine Gedanken und Gefühle bestens verbergen.

Lucius hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt. Seine Errötung ließ Rückschlüsse auf seine Erregung zu.

„Und wie oft benutzt Du sie?" fragte er direkt.

„In einem angemessenen Rahmen!" herrschte Snape ihn an, „und nun verschone mich bitte mit deiner Verbalerotik, ich habe an derlei Diskussionen kein Interesse!"

Lucius lachte trocken auf. „Verbalerotik? Du denkst das würde mir ausreichen? Du solltest mich besser kennen!" Wieder nippte er an seinem Wein. „würdest Du sie mir für ein paar Stunden überlassen? Der alten Zeiten Willen?"

Snape schnaubte.

„Hält dich Narzissa so kurz oder kannst Du dir keine eigenen Sklaven mehr leisten?"

Unwillen sprach aus seinen Worten. Diese Diskussion ging entschieden zu weit.

„Weder das eine noch das andere, Severus mein Freund! Lediglich der Lord wünscht einen Bericht…. Und diesen würde ich ihm gerne geben…mit allen nötigen Details!"

„Und von welchen….Details…. meiner Zufriedenheit kannst Du dann berichten wenn ich sie dir für etwas Amüsement überlasse, Lucius? Ich denke es geht hier lediglich um deine dir eigene Gier nach Frischfleisch!" Snape sah Malfoy mit diesen Worten böse an. Diese Einmischung behagte ihm nicht. Er hatte seine eigenen Pläne mit Granger.

Überlegen nippte Malfoy wieder an seinen Wein. „Dann lass mich doch zusehen bei deinen Vergnüglichkeiten, der Lord wird die Bilder gerne auch aus meinen Gedanken lesen!"

Severus schnaubte empört zur Antwort und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Ich denke Du solltest meinen Wein trinken und dann zu deinem eigenen Weib eilen, Malfoy. Es ist hinlänglich bekannt dass ich an derlei Zurschaustellungen keine Freude empfinde. Ich schulde lediglich dem Lord Respekt und Dankbarkeit für sein Geschenk und beides bekommt er von mir."

Provokativ lümmelte sich Malfoy in dem tiefen Sessel, legte bequem ein Bein über die Lehne.

„Wenn Du so genant geworden bist, Severus, es würde auch reichen wenn Du mich nur zuhören läßt." Gelangweilt schaute er auf die hölzerne Pendeluhr, deren monotones Ticken in Snapes entrüsteten Schnauben unterging.

„Ich habe die nächsten zwei Stunden Zeit Severus, Zeit genug auch für dich, dich mittels deiner kleinen Tränke….einsatzbereit zu machen!" Malfoy grinste breit.

Snape war aufgestanden und zog nun energisch an der Klingel. Hermine war binnen Sekunden zur Stelle.

„Mein Gast möchte gehen!" sagte Snape knapp und wandte sich ab. „Bringe ihn zur Tür aber achte darauf, dass er wirklich geht!"

Malfoy sprang auf. „Severus Du solltest vorsichtiger sein! Man macht uns keine Vorschriften und bald wird der Lord feststellen, wer von uns ihm treuer ergeben ist!"

Wütend fasste er seinen Schlangenstock fester und wirbelte herum zur Tür. Hermine folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand und ließ ihm im Gang und in der Halle einen gebührenden Vorsprung.

An der Pforte drehte sich Lucius noch einmal zu Hermine um, die beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Blitzschnell umfasste Malfoy ihre Taille und zog sie an sich heran, ihr erschrockenes Quieken ignorierend. „Er hätte dich mir geben sollen, Mädchen. Jetzt muss ich noch einmal wieder kommen." Er leckte über Hermines Wange und stieß sie dann von sich, als würde er sich ekeln. Dann schritt er wortlos zur Tür hinaus.


End file.
